


Tumblr Ficlets Collection

by septemberprudence



Category: MotoGP RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short things previously posted on tumblr. There's an index in the first chapter with links and pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

2\. [Alex Marquez/Luca Marini, Marc Marquez](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5728513/chapters/13199791) \- "Just talk to him," said Marc.  
3\. [Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5728513/chapters/13199815) \- The King in exile. Historical AU.  
4\. [Valentino Rossi, Andrea Migno/Romano Fenati, various other VR46 academy pairings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5728513/chapters/13199836) \- Valentino likes to watch


	2. Alex Marquez/Luca Marini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just talk to him," Marc said.

"Just see if you can get to know him," Marc said.

"Why?" Alex asked. He knew why, of course he did, but he wanted to see what Marc would say.

"Just do it," Marc snapped. "It's one thing, why can't you do one thing for me?"

Alex sighed. All he wanted was to race, nothing more. Politics and game-playing made his head hurt. He remembered when all Marc had wanted was to race, but that seemed like a long time ago now.

"Fine, I'll try," he said, and Marc smiled.

It took some planning, but Alex managed to run into Luca a few hours before first practice in Qatar. "Oh," he said, trying to fake surprise. "Hi."

Luca nodded at him, a cautious, guarded expression on his face, which Alex studiously ignored.

"I wanted to say to you," he plowed on, "that I don't want anything to be weird between us this year."

"Why would anything be weird?" Luca asked warily.

Alex shrugged. "You know," he said. _"Brothers."_

Luca gave him a wry, knowing little smile, seeming to thaw just slightly. "Yeah," he agreed. _"Brothers."_

"So we're okay?" Alex asked.

"My brother's issues are his own," Luca stated, his voice firm and determined. "Not mine."

"Great." Alex grabbed Luca's upper arm and squeezed it in what he hoped could be interpreted as a friendly gesture. "Good luck, then," he said, feeling Luca's bicep tense under the touch before he stepped back.

Luca looked at him curiously. "You too."


	3. Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King in exile. Historical AU.

The former King has been condemned to exile for several years now, his home this barren rock of an island somewhere in the middle of the ocean. Lord Lorenzo might rule the realm after a successful coup, but King Valentino still has his supporters, those working to engineer his return to the throne.

Which means his life is in constant danger. Lorenzo cannot risk an open execution, but there are always more underhanded ways to achieve his aims.

"Majesty," says Uccio, "our information is that Lorenzo has procured a professional assassin."

"He has done so before." The King shrugs. "To no end."

Uccio and the other courtiers glance among themselves nervously. "Majesty," Uccio continues, "we believe this time he's sending Marquez."

Valentino inhales, cautious to show no outward reaction. 

_Marquez_. Marc was once his protege, a favored ward who the King was grooming to be his successor. The King taught him all he knew, but the boy had no patience, eventually being banished from court after trying to undermine the King's position.

Marquez did not accept the punishment with any measure of grace.

"He will stop at nothing," Uccio warns. "You know this."

"Let him come," says the King. "I will be ready."

Uccio insists on doubling his bodyguard, but when night falls, Valentino refuses to allow them into his chambers, ordering them to hold station outside.

The moment his door closes, there's a flash of movement, and before Valentino can speak, much less react, he's slammed tight against the wall, a cold blade of silver sharp across his throat.

"Marc," he says evenly. "What a pleasant surprise."

"No surprise," Marc hisses, the venom with which he speaks almost palpable as he presses the knife closer. Only the truest devotion could ever turn so bitterly sour. "What will you do now, my King?"

Valentino swallows, feeling the edge of the blade against his skin. "No, my friend," he says carefully, quietly, "the question is, what will _you_ do?"

Marc's eyes darken with rage, but Valentino does not falter, holding his gaze.

The knife clatters on the stone floor as Marc tosses it aside, lunging forward violently, his mouth hot against Valentino's in a furious, desperate kiss.


	4. Valentino Rossi, Andrea Migno/Romano Fenati, various other VR46 academy pairings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino likes to watch.

Valentino wants all his academy boys to feel special, like they can come to the ranch any time and find themselves more than welcome, so as part of that, he decides to build them their own exclusive facilities.

Storage for their bikes and equipment, and their own private change room and shower area. Designed personally by Valentino, of course. The showers are open, no partitions at all, just white tile and spouts lining the walls at regular intervals.

Valentino specifically requests that none of the cameras are hidden, that they're plain to see. He's honest about what he does, and no one has to participate if they choose not to.

But his boys only seem to relish the idea of an audience, playing up to the cameras every bit as much as they do the track. 

The whole group is here today, still hyped up and rowdy after a day's riding. They shout and jostle each other as they jog naked into the shower room, turning on the water and washing off mud and sweat. Romano throws a bar of soap at Andrea, who dodges it neatly, sidestepping and then turning to kick out at Romano's legs. They're both unashamedly hard, erections bobbing inelegantly as they start to wrestle.

In his office, in front of the monitor, Valentino leans back, unfastening his jeans.

Andrea gets Romano in a headlock, but he escapes, shoving Andrea back against the wall, grinning at him and then dropping down on to his knees.

The others watch, silence falling over the room. Luca stands there, cock in hand, jerking off, and Pecco and Lorenzo are kissing. Nicolo strokes Franco's ass, and Andrea moans. 

Niccolo kneels in front of Luca, and Valentino holds his breath, adjusting the camera to get a better view and checking that the feed is recording.

"Good day," he'll tell them when they're all cleaned up. He'll ruffle their hair and slap them on the back, squeeze someone's shoulder, as paternal as he can. "Good work today, all of you."


End file.
